Mi corazon roto
by huilen
Summary: Todos cometen errores, y principalmente en el amor, Pan y Trunks no son la ecepción.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama**

"Mi CoRAzOn RoTo"

* * *

><p>"Prologo"<p>

* * *

><p><em>El amor... Es lo que te hace perdonar a las personas que te hacen daño. Pues ese es un ejemplo de lo que me paso. Pues el mismo amor que le tenia y que le sigo teniendo me llevo a perdonarlo, aunque el me haya lastimado mucho.<em>

_Si... Todos sufren y la persona mas fuerte no es la ecepción. Todo empezo cuando me mude._

_A mi papá le habian dado un ascenso en el trabajo, asi que nos mudamos. Es muy dificil dejar todo atras de un día para el otro y mucho mas dificil olvidar..._

_Al mudarnos me tuvieron que cambiar de escuela, y tuve que dejar a mis viejos amigos, para volver a empezar. _

_Yo tengo 17. Soy una chica muy introvertida, no me gusta hablar con los demas. Y por eso todos me dicen que soy rara._

_Al llegar, hice una amiga, ella se llama Bra Brief. Ella comparadaa mi es muy distinta, es cariñosa, extrovertida, y suele ser aveces: Mandona y gruñona. Pero a pesar de todo ella es mi amiga._

_Si no tarde en hacerme una amiga que ya me habia ganado una enemiga..._

_Marron, ella era la mas popular de la escuela, era superficial, extrovertida y era cuñada de Bra. Se pensaba que por estar de novia con Trunks Brief, era la reina de la escuela._

_Trunks Brief, El es el hermano mayor de Bra, el chico mas popular de la escuela, capitan del equipo de Basketball, mi amor imposible, el idiota que me rompio el corazon. Mejor amigo de mi primo Goten._

_Goten, el... Pues el es muy peculiar, no es mala persona pero son tal de hacerme la vida imposible frente a sus amigos, lo es... Es un completo idiota! Pero se que lo hace por llamar la atención._

_Luego esta Oob, mi mejor amigo y bueno mi admirador secreto._

_Y yo por ultimo soy Pan, una joven incomprendida por el mundo, que esta enamorada de un completo estupido, mejor amiga de Bra y Oob, enemiga de Marron y Prima de Goten._

_Que mas puedo esperar, con el futuro de vida que tengo..._

* * *

><p><span>Hola! como estan, bueno aca con un nuevo fic. Hace tiempo que queria hacerlo. Pues lo tenia pensado pero leyendo unos fics me inspire y aca esta.<span>

Espero que les guste. Este es solo el comiezo pronto se va a poner bueno.

Pues respecto a los personajes, espero que les hayan gustado mis descripciones.

Aunque estos son solo los principales, luego voy a agregar mas como a Pares, Y un par mas inventaditos XD.

Bueno pronto subo el proximo cap! pero eso si, una vez al mes. Con este voy a ir un poco mas lento por que todavia tengo que terminar " Despues de ti" y Voy a hacer una secuela de este mismo. Si esta era mi sorpresita, aunque la precuela no va a ser muy larga, va a traer muchos conflictos a Bra y Goten, Y tambien a Trunks y Pan.

Pero bueno creo que estoy hablando un poquito demas! ( Tonta, Tonta, Tonta ^.^)

Espero que dejen reviews y me dejen su opinion.

Saluditos, y pronto voy a tener el prox cap, Eso si largo.

Chauuuuuu


	2. Hay problemas!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son de Akira toriyama.

* * *

><p>Pan estaba sentada bajo un arbol leyendo un libro. Ella estaba alli por que tenian hora libre, por que su profesor habia faltado.<p>

Luego llega Bra junto a ella.

- Hola Pan! Que haces?- Pregunto muy animada, y luego se sento a su lado.

- Nada estoy leyendo mi novela, por que? - Contesto Pan muy concentrada en su libro.

- No, por nada... Como se llama tu novela?

- "Romeo y Julieta", es muy hermosa...Lastima que su final es tragico.

- Y tu como sabes que es tragico?- pregunto Bra.

- Por que ya la lei dos veces.

- Que! Ya la has leido? Por que no lees otro libro?- Pregunto Bra consternada.

- Por que me gusta este ademas...- La interrumpieron.

- Valla valla mi primita fea y Bra brief... Que hacen?- pregunto Goten.

- Goten no vengas a molestar, vete a otra parte!- Grito Pan enojada.

- Tu callate! Hey Bra estas libre el sabado?- le pregunto a Bra, coquetamente.

Bra al ver como Goten trataba a su amiga, se enojo con el. El no tenia derecho a hacerlo! Y por mas que ella estuviese locamente enamorada de el, no lo aceptaria. Su amiga lo vale mas que un simple chico, que es arrogante y inrrespetuoso con la mujeres.

- No no quiero! Y si vienes a aqui a hacerte el malito, vete a otra parte!- Dijo dejandolo a el y a Pan sorprendidos.

- Hey Bra segun me cuentan tu quieres estar conmigo... Entonces por que no aprovechas esta oportunidad para conocerme.- dijo hacercandose a ella.

- No! ni loca estaria con un idiota, arrogante, agrandado, que se cree el mas lindo de la escuela! Vamonos Pan.- dijo tomando a Pan del braso y dejando a Goten enojado y sorprendido.

- Esto no quedara asi Bra... Tu seras mia- susurro Goten.

- Hey Bra por que hiciste eso? A ti te encanta mi primo Goten- dijo Pan ahun sorprendida por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

Segun tenia entendido Pan que Bra haria todo para que Goten le preste atención, pero por lo visto ahora la princesita cambio de opinión.

- Si...Pero eh cambiado un poco de opinión respecto a el...Ahora que lo veo ahi chicos mas buenos que el, ademas eh oido que a todas las novias que a tenido se las llevo a la cama y luego rompio con todas ellas. Bueno con todas menos con una de ellas.- dijo Bra mirando al suelo.

- Quien es ella?

- Que no lo sabes? es Pares esa que va a su curso, la que es amiga de Marron y Miki.

- Ah si ya recuerdo quienes son, pero tu sabes que recien este año eh empezado y no conocia muy bien a mi primo. Aunque cuando estamos los dos solos en mi casa o en casa de mis tios, el es buena persona.

- Si jeje.

Luego de que sonara el timbre todos volvieron a sus salones.

- Hey Bra...- susurro una muchacha.

- Que pasa Yami?

- Nos vemos a la salida?- pregunto Yami.

- Si claro...Preguntale a Pan.

- Si no te preocupes ella me dijo que si.

- Esta bien...Ahora prestemos atención al profesor.

Luego de media hora en la clase, ya era hora de la salida.

Pan salio primero y se topo con su enemiga, Marron...

- Valla, valla mira quien esta aqui.-dijo Marron mirandola de arriba hacia abajo.

- Que quieres rubia patetica?- dijo Pan molesta.

- Jajaj mira quien habla de patetica, aca la patetica eres tu! Pero a eso no eh venido...- dijo con tono enojado.

- Entonces que mierda quieres! Deja de molestarme me tengo que encontrar con mis amigas!- dijo Pan tratando de irse, pero Marron no se lo permitio poniendose nuevamente frente a ella.

- Quiero que me contestes algo.

- Que!- contesto de mala gana.

- Es verdad que te gusta mi novio?- dijo Marron refiriendose a Trunks.

- Q-Que puff C-Claro que n-no, ademas segun dicen ustedes ya cortaron.- dijo nerviosa.

- Jaja eso no te incumbe, pero si llegas a estar enamorada de el te arrepentiras. Aunque no creo que te preste mucha atención, el prefiere a las damas como yo no a los hombresitos compo tu. Debes aprender costumbres de tu amiga Bra ella si parece una mujer.- Dijo dandoce la vuelta- Adios fulano.- dijo refiriendose a Pan.

Luego de que Marron se alejo Pan gruño.

- Hay la odio!

- A quien odias?- Bra la interrrumpio.

- Eh? Hablaba de Marron, me acaba de molestar.

- Ahh esta bien vamonos! Llegaremos tarde!- Dijo Yami.

- Si si claro.- dijo ella.

En otro lugar no muy cerca de ahi...

- Hey Trunks a que no te animas!- dijo Goten.

- Jajaja con quien crees que estas hablando? Claro que me animo a hacerlo- contesto altaneramente.

- Bueno ya que dices... Por que no lo intentas?- dijo Gary.

- Esta bien lo hare, pero hay que esperar a que venga el enclenque ese...- diji mirando a todos lados.

- Mmm cuando llegara... El dijo que vendria a esta hora.-Dijo Goten mirando su reloj.

- Hey chicos que hacen?- dijo Marron que acababa de llegar al lugar junto con sus dos amigas, Pares y Suzu.

- Nada, ustedes a que vienen?- pregunto Trunks.

- A nada los vimos por aqui y pasamos a ver que hacian.- Dijo Suzu abrasando a Gary su novio.

- Ahh bueno preciosa, por que no me das un beso?- dijo Gary besandola.

- Oigan consigan una habitación!- dijo Trunks.

- Hay Trunks si quieres lo intentamos nosotros tambien...- dijo Marron seductoramente.

- No dejame.- dijo Trunks incomodo.

- Hey Goten, ahun no vino el tonto ese?- pregunto Pares.

Ella estaba al tanto de todo por que Goten se lo dijo.

- No... Mira hay viene!- dijo señalando a una camioneta.

- Hola muchachos...- Dijo Trend bajandose de la camioneta.- Estan listos?

- Si vamos!- dijo Trunks.

Ya en el lugar...

Ese lugar era como una fabrica abandonada, pero estaba restringida al cuidado de unos hombres y perros. En el lugar habia un auto viejo abandonado que tenia algo que era muy valioso.

- Bueno lo que tenemos que hacer es cruzar del alambrado y tomar ese adorno que tiene el capo del auto.- explico Goten.- Trunks te acompañara jiji.

- Eh? Cual adorno?

- Ese en forma de golondrina.- dijo Trunks- Eso es muy valioso segun lo que investige, y si lo vendemos sacaremos provecho.

- Esta bien- y se empezo a trepar del alambre, para cruzar- Trunks tu no vendras?- pregunto.

- Si si ya voy! Hey Goten estas seguro de esto?- susurro a Goten.

- Si no te preocupes, el tonto se lo creyo todo jaja.

- Ok- Luego Trunks tambien se trepo sel alambre.- Hey Trend ten cuidado hay perrros que protegen el lugar, hay que ser sigiloso.- advirtio Trunks.

- Si.

- Bueno a las tres saltamos los dos.- dijo ya sentado en el alambre para cruzar- A las una a las dos y a las... Tres!

Trunks fingio Tirarse pero se quedo en el lugar. Mientras que Tred fue corriendo a buscar la estatuilla del auto, pero cuando estaba por llegar se callo... Los perros se dieron cuenta y empezaron a ladrar y los cuidadores los descubrieron. Todos se asustaron y se subieron a los autos para irse mientras que Trunks se cruzo para salvar Trend.

Trunks lo tomo del braso y lo empezo a arrastrar...Por lo visto Trend se doblo el pie muy feo y no podia caminar. Luego de unos segundos las sirenas de la patrulla empezo a sonar y Trunks dejo Truend alli.

- Lo siento amigo...- Dijo dejandolo.

Luego volvio a cruzar el alambrado y se subio a su auto, pero la policia ya lo habia rodeado. Intento esquivarlos pero choco contra un poste de luz y lo detuvieron.

No hubo heridas gravez, solo un corte en la ceja.

- Maldición!- grito Trunks.

- Hey señor Brief tenemos que detenerlo.- dijo el policia que ya lo conocia muy bien a Trunks.

Trunks se pasaba unos buenos ratos en el departamento de policias, pero por cosas pequeñas no tan gravez.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque ya se que es algo corto pero hasta ahi llego mi inspiración. Hahaha**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Besos y pronto esta el cap dos!**


	3. Trunks necesita ayuda

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Lo que van entre *Asteriscos* son pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Trunks se llevo la mano a la Cabeza mientras el director lo miraba seriamente.<p>

- Como que tendre que solicitar ayuda?- pregunto Trunks confundido- Si yo soy muy inteligente, no necesito a ninguna persona que me ayude.

- Si eso ya lo se, eres inteligente pra todo menos para una materia ...

- Y que materia es? Digame- exigio Trunks.

- Es musica, señor, es Musica.- dijo el director nervioso.

- Que! Pero para que quiero yo aprender musica? Si no sirve para nada!

- Bueno señor es obligatorio, ademas este año le esta llendo muy mal.

- Hmp... Tendre que hacerlo sino mis padres se emfadaran.- dijo resignandose.

- Esta bien, firme aqui- dijo señalando la hoja del libro de actas- Y ya estara anotado, tendra que venir los sabados a las 10:30 a la clase de Musica para los que estan retrasados. Y digame ... Como va con ese problemita que ocurrio el otro día?- pregunto curioso.

- Ah Bien, ya esta todo arreglado.- dijo el desinteresado- Bueno ya me voy.- y se marcho.

Afuera de la oficina del director, lo esperaban Goten y Gary.

- Hey que ocurrio?- pregunto Goten.

- Nada, solo necesito tomar unas clases adicionales de musica, ya sabes...- dijo caminando a paso lento junto con sus dos amigos.

- Ahh por suerte a mi me ayudan con eso en casa.- dijo Goten.

- Quien?- pregunto Trunks curioso.

- Mi prima Pan, ella sabe mucho de musica cuando era niña ella iva a una escuela de musica y danzas.- dijo Goten.

- Jaja quien se hubiera imaginado, que la fulana esa seria artista.- dijo Gary.

- Si jaja- rio Trunks tambien- *Artista? No lo parece...*

- Hey! Hey! Trunks!- dijo Goten haciendole señas en la cara.

- Eh si?

- En que pensabas?

- En nada, solo estupideces. Hey que podemos hacer mañana es sabado.- dijo Trunks.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada me voy este fin de semana a la casa de mis abuelos.- dijo Gary desganado.

- Ahh entonces quedamos tu y yo Goten.

- Si jaja podemos salir con Marron y Pares que me invitaron a el club nuevo que inaguraron la semana pasada.

- Si, pero... Estara Marron y ya sabes como es ella.- dijo Trunks fastidiado.

Tan solo pensar en Marron le fastidiaba, ella no entendía que ellos ya habian terminado, pero ella le insistia que tenian que volver.

- No te preocupes, yo te la quitare de encima.

- Esta bien... Miki y Suzu no van?- pregunto Trunks.

- No te enteraste? Miki se va a mudar a la capital del este. Suzu no puede venir lo la dejan.

- Ahh lastima que Miki se mudara, ella era buena onda.- dijo Gary.

- Si... Creo que es la que mejor se lleva con nosotros, es una gran amiga.- dijo Trunks.

- Bueno ya apurate que llegaremos tarde a la clase de ingles.- dijo Goten a Trunks mientras se apuraba.

En la clase de ingles...

- Hey Pan...- Susurro Yami.

- Que ocurre Yami?

- Entiendes algo?

- Eh? Creo que algo entiendo... Esta hablando de una Actriz famosa llamada Angela Donnie.- dijo Pan.

- Ahhh, y que dice?

- Explica la vida de Angela.

- Ahhh... Hey Pan eres muy inteligente!

- Si es que mi Pa...- la puerta se habrio de repente mostrando a Trunks, Goten y Gary.

- Disculpenos Maestra Rosalie es que el director nos retubo mucho tiempo.- dijo Trunks excusandose.

- Esta bien Brief lo entiendo Pero...- dijo mirando a Goten Y a Gary- A ustedes dos quien los dejo salir?

- Jeje, es que...

- Es que nada estan castigados los dos! Se quedaran despues de clases sosteniendo dos valdes en el pasillo!- dijo Rosalie.

- Si maestra...- dijieron al unisono.

- Jijiji- reia Bra bajito.

- De que te ries?- pregunto Pan.

- Es muy gracioso jiji.

- Si jiji- dijo Pan riendose tambien.

Luego de que la maestra regañara a Goten y a Gary, todos sigueron la clase normalmente. Al terminar el día los dos castigados cumplieron su castigo. Mientras que Trunks se fue con su hermanita menor a casa. El director llamo a Pan asi que ella le dijo a Bra que no la esperara, Bra aprovecho y le dijo a su hermano que la llevara.

-Digame director que necesita?- pregunto Pan amablemente.

- Necesito que ayudes a un alumno a levantar su calificación.

- En que materia?- pregunto Pan.

- En musica, Señorita Son.- dijo el director alegre.

- Ahh sera facil... A quien tengo que ayudar?

- A Trunks Brief.

- QUE A DICHO!- dijo Pan sorprendida.

- Como escuchaste, Trunks Briefs necesita que tu lo ayudes en musica por que no le va muy bien en esa materia, y los padres de el me pidieron que le asigne a alguien de confianza y que tambien lo haga cambiar un poco.

- Cambiar?- pregunto ella.

- Si, el no tiene muy buena reputación que digamos y sus padres me pidieron que lo ayude a ser mas "Buena persona"- dijo el director.

- Las personas como el no cambian señor.- dijo Pan cruzandose de brasos.

- Señorita hay que tenerle fe...

- Esta bien...- dijo resignandose.

- Muy bien tiene que venir mañana, a las 10:30 de la mañana a las clase de musica para los que estan retrasados.- dijo el director.

- Bueno entonces vendre mañana adios señor!- dijo Pan marchandose.

Para sorpresa y desgracia de Pan se encontro con su tio Goten a la salida que la obligo a presentarse a un amigo de el.

- Bueno Dave ella es Pan la muchacha de la que tanto te hable.

- Es muy bonita...- dijo Dave mirandola.

- Gracias... Tio Goten ya me puedo ir?- pregunto Pan medio asustada.

- Si ya te puedes ir...

- Gracias y adios.-dijo Pan llendose incomoda.

-Espera! Mañana quieres venir conmigo y Goten a una disco?- dijo Dave.

- Acepta- le susurro Goten- O te arrepentiras...

- Si mañana nos vemos, adios.

- Ok Preguntale luego a tu primo a que hora es!

- Si adios!- Luego de caminar un rato ella ya perdio de vista a su primo y a Dave- Uff para que quiere Goten que este con ese tipo?- se pregunto.

Ya era sabado, eran las 9:00 de la mañana Pan se acababa de levantar con los ojos hinchados.

Resulto que no dormio bien, el pensar de que tiene que estar toda una hora con Trunks la hacia poner nerviosa. Ademas de que lloro un poco por una discución que tuvo con su primo.

Resulto que Goten la queria convencer mas bien dicho obligar a ir hoy con Dave a la disco. Resulta que Goten le tendria que presentar a una chica para que Dave lo lleve a una fiesta a la cual no estaba invitado a no ser que el le presentara a una chica atractiva, y ella era esa chica.

Ella se levanto se pego un baño rapido y bajo a desayunar como a las 9:35. Tardo unos 25 minutos en desayunar y a las diez salio de su casa para ir a la escuela.

Trunks en cambio se habia quedado dormido. Se levanto a las 9:40 se ducho rapido y se fue nisiquiera desayuno les dijo a sus padres que a la hora del almuerzo comeria un poco demas.

El se levanto tarde por que se quedo en la computadora chatiando con una chica que resulto ser su hermana haciendole una broma aunque el aun no lo sabe.

Ya en la escuela...

Hace 13 minutos que estaba esperando a Trunks sentada en un silla en el aula.

Luego de dos minutos el llego.

- Hola soy Trunks Briefs vengo para las clases de...- la mujer que supervisaba lo interrumpio.

- Si ya se... sientate por alla donde esta aquella muchacha.- señalo ella.

- Esta bien...- Trunks se dio la vuelta y vio que era Pan.- * Que! Ella me ayudara?*

Luego el se acerco.

- Hola- dijo secamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- Hola-ella dijo timidamente.

- Asi que... Tu me ayudaras?

- Si el director me lo pidio.-dijo ella.

- Muy bien... Y...- ella lo interrumpio.

- Empezemos- dijo ella.

Ya eran las 12:00 y ya finalizo la clase especial. No hubo nada fuera de lo normal solo unas miradas por parte de Pan hacia Trunks cuando el estaba distraido.

A Trunks ya le dio hambre, mientras salian...

- Hey Pan quieres ir a almorzar?- el le pregunto.

- B-Bueno- dijo ella nerviosa.

- Ven vamos a el cafe que hay en la esquina.- el dijo.

- Esta bien- dijo ella siguiendolo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno se que es corto el cap pero jeje hasta hay me insipire jeje.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. creo que lo hiba a subir antes pero me colge XD

Quería hacerles dos preguntias

¿Que opinan de Goten?¿Es muy malo con Pan?

Por que para mi si lo es y bueno no lo tengo a Goten asi como que me pase jeje ero bueno tenia que encontrar a alguien cercano a Pan que le haga la vida imposible (Ademas de Marron XD)

Perdon para los que les gusta Marron pero no se preocupen, tengo algo planeado para ella.

Bueno eso es todo besitos Muchas Gracias todos los que me dejan reviews en esta historia.

En especial a PannyB que siempre me deja reviews con su opinion.

PannyB: Queria decirte algo sobre lo que me dijiste de Pan en el prologo. Ahora que lo veo a mi tampoco me gusta tanto que sea timida jeje asi que la voy a cambiar un poquito jeje creo que solo va a ser asi cuando esta con Trunks.

Bueno besos!


	4. Memorable Almuerzo

No me lo podia creer! Trunks Briefs el chico mas popular de la escuela me invito a almorzar! Eso si que es suerte. La verdad, no me lo esperaba yo solo me limite a decirle que si aunque mi mente queria decirle que NO mi corazon trabajo primero y le dijo SI.

Todo era muy tranquilo comiamos unas hamburguesas, los dos estabamos en silencio absoluto hasta que Trunks hablo:

- Y... Asi que te gusta la musica?- dijo Trunks intentando comenzar una conversacion con ella.

- Si desde los siete años practico musica...- dijo en un tono triste.

- Te noto triste cuando hablas de eso, puedo saber por que?- pregunto Trunks curioso.

- Es que... A esa edad mi madre nos dejo a mi a mi padre solos.- dijo ella tristemente.

- Y se fue o...- el fue interrumpido.

- Ella murio.

- Ahh entiendo... Lo siento mucho no debi preguntarte.

- No no te diculpes, no es tu culpa tu fuiste solamente curioso y bueno jeje.

- Y dime... Yo no te conozco desde antes?

- Pues no recuerdo haberte visto antes, Desde cuando eres amigo de Goten?

- Desde la primaria, creo que tu tambien ivas con nosotros. Eras la niña timida que no se juntaba con nadie.- dijo Trunks mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ah si ahora recuerdo, en ese tiempo no tenia amigos, no era amiga de tu hermana en ese momento.

- Y estuviste hasta tercer grado y luego desapareciste.

- Pues... Mi padre vio que no me recuperaba rapidamente de la muerte de mi madre, y decidio cambiar de aire. Intentar una vida nueva, encontro un trabajo alli y luego se entero de que habia traslados aqui, el queria volver por sus amigos. Y yo queria volver por otras cuestiones asi que bueno volvimos.

- Sii.. Apenas viniste mi hermana se acerco a ti... Ahora que recuerdo mi hermana era amiga de Marron pero luego se pelearon, y Bra se hizo tu amiga.- dijo el ahun pensando en que habra pasado entre su hermana y su ex novia.

- Si.. A mi nunca me lo dijo, pero no importa yo...- El sonido de un celular los interrumpio.

- Disculpa- dijo Trunks y luego hizo un gesto con sus manos- Si?- contesto- Ahh Goten eres tu...Encerio?...Ya voy para alli... si si no te rpeocupes... no tardo nada...Adios.

Pan al escuchar que Trunks ya se iva se desiluciono un poco.

- Lo siento pero debo irme, nos vemos.- Dijo el parandose y besando la mejilla de Pan.- Adios...

Pan ante ese gesto se quedo helada y sonrojada. Era imposible! Trunks beso su mejilla! Ella toco su mejilla con su mano y lo nombro en un susurro.

- Trunks...

* * *

><p>- Hey Bra!- dijo Marron deteniendola.<p>

- Que quieres Marron? Quieres seguir extorsionandome?- dijo Bra molesta.

- Jaja sabes que con lo que arreglamos esta todito arreglado, tu no dijiste nada verdad?

- No.- respondio la peliazul secamnete.

- Segura? Nisiquiera a tu nueva amiguita?

- No... Sabes?- dijo Bra encarandola- Me tienes harta! ya sabes que no dire nada, de lo que hiciste a mi hermano, no quiero que se entere lo que hice asi que ten por seguro que no dire nada!.

- Ahh que feo seria que tu hermano se enterase de que te acostaste con el profesor de Matematicas. Y peor que se entere de que yo me acoste con Gary asi que las dos calladitas y esta todo mejor. Pero lo tuyo es peor... Te acostaste con un hombre trece años mayo que tu, y todo por una calificacion, y lo peor fue que quedaste embarazada pero por suerte coseguiste quitartelo sin que nadie se entere...

- Eres de lo peor! No se como pude confiar en ti al contartelo!

- Jaja pero si no quieres que toda la escuela se entere necesito que me ayudes.

- Que quieres?

- Que me des dinero para que mi madre salga de la carcel.

- Que!

La madre de Marron fue a la carcel por robar con su hermano gemelo, mejor dicho el tio de Marron. En este momento Marron vivia con un viejo deprabado y su padre que por suerte es un buen hombre. La justicia le dijo a Marron que podria sacar a su Madre de la carcel con una fianza de 10.000 Dolares, de lo contrario quedaria diez años alli.

- Pero como quieres que consiga ese dinero? estas loca!

- Es facil, tu eres rica y tienes todo ese dinerito en tu casa. O acaso no recuerdas que tus padres son dueños de la empresa mas importante del pais? Jajja

- Esta bien pero solo por que no le cuentes a nadie lo que paso.

- Oki, solo te doy un mes para darmelo o sino de lo contrario todos se enteraran tu secretito. Como crees que reaccionara tu queridisimo Gotencito y tu hermanito o tu amiguita Pan? Jjaja- dijo ella alejandose.- Adios..

Ya cuando Marron se alejo Bra se sento en un Banco y se puso a llorar, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando! de donde sacara ese dinero? Sus padres no se lo darian asi como asi.

* * *

><p>- Hola hija como estubo tu primer dia de maestra?- pregunto Gohan divertido.<p>

- Bien...-suspiro- Muy muy bien.

- Y se puede saber, por que? Acaso... eso tiene que ver con que hayas llegado tarde?- dijo seriamente mientras que doblaba el periodico que leia.

- Pues... Supongo que si.-dijo nerviosa.

- Un chico talvez?

Gohan la miraba divertida, y a ella eso la ponia muy incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le preguntara cosas de "Chicas" Por asi decirlo.

- Hay papá, no me digas esas cosas!- dijo riendo.

- Ja debiste ver tu cara...

- Eres un tontito. Ya almorzaste o...

- No te preocupes ya almorze. Hey Pan sabes que trato de entenderte y ayudar en estas cosas asi que no te enfades.- dijo parandose.

- Si entiendo...

- Hija hoy saldras o haras algo?

- No...- pero recordo lo que le habia ordenado su primo Goten- Si creo que saldre con Bra a una disco.

- Ah esta bien hijita, pero cuidate. Y no vuelvas tarde entendido?

- Si...Papa no te procupes.

* * *

><p>Luego de charlar cosas de la escuela y del trabajo, Pan se marcho a su habitacion a escuchar musica.<p>

Mientras estaba cantando una cancion, su celular sono.

- Si?

- Hey soy yo Bra!- contestaron.

- Ah Holi que haces amiga?- dijo recostandose en su cama.

- Me entere que ayudaste a mi hermano! Como estuvo?

- Fue... FANTASTICO!- se paro y empezo a saltar.

- Ahh!- grito Bra.- Y que hizo?

- Me invito a almorzar y charlamos, no fue gran cosa pero dime para eso me llamas?

- Noo, tengo darte un dato importantisimo!

- Dime.

- El otro dia se me ocurrio una gran idea, hice una cuenta en Facebook, obviamente que no soy yo. Y agrege a mi hermanito y hablamos todas las noches. Me dice cosas super cursis, y dice que quiere cono cerme etc etc.

- Y donde entro yo en todo esto? Digo que tengo que ver?

- Ya me cance de esto, y me dije por que no le digo a Pan que siga con todo asi lo conoce mas!

- Que! Estas loca y que pasa si me descubre? Me mole a golpes!- dijo Nerviosa.

- Jjaja Pan... No te golpeara eres una chica, y los chicos no nos golpean. A menos que sean unos abusivo idiotas perversos. Y mi hermano no es mas que idiota. Jjaja

- Bra! por que lo insultas!

- Ya esta ella defendiendo a su Romeo.- dijo Bra burlandose.

- Tu no tienes remedio.

- Bueno.. Aceptas o no?

- Yo...- lo dudo- Acepto.

- Ok, nos vemos en la disco luego!

- Oye oye como sabes eso?

- Ehh adios!- corto.

- Bra! Bra!- dejo su celular- Esta chica sigue siendo muy activa.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno como andan tanto tiempo XD<p>

Veo que en el cap anterior tuve unos pequeños errores (Ademas de ortografia) Pan le dijo a Goten TIO en vez de PRIMO. Es que ahun no me acostumbro je.

Se que el cap es algo corto pero ademas de inspirarme hasta ahi, no tengo tiempo de escribirlo mas largo. Ademas quiero dejarlo asi creo que hasta ahi queda bien.

Creo que hasta ahora este es el mejor cap que escribi. Esta mas completo por asi decirlo.

Ya subi el primer cap de la secuela de despues de ti. Esta muy confusa jaja muy loko!

Bueno besos!

Quiero que me respondan algo, nada que ver al fic pero bueno quiero saber que opinan jeje

¿Que opinan de Selena Gomez? Jjaja es que soy una gran fan de ella y quiero saber si a ustedes ella les agrada. eso es todo besos! O.O


	5. Lo hare por Goten

Ya era de noche... Tenia que ir a esa maldita discoteca, desearia quedarse en casa y componer musica...

Pero por la culpa de su estupido primo ella no podia hacer lo que le gustaba. Goten siempre estaba entrometido en su vida, diciendole que hacer.

Ella no le podia decir que no, y no sabia el por que. Tampoco sabia la razon de que Goten sea asi, Su tia Milk lo habia criado bien.

Tal vez la muerte de su padre fue un golpe muy fuerte es su vida, algo que lo hizo cambiar. El no era asi, el era dulce, amable e inocente. Pero ¿Que ocurrio con el Goten que ella queria?

Ella queria a su primo Goten, que cuando eran niños el la protegia, de los niños y niñas de la escuela, el que la protegia del coco en las noches de lluvia.

Ella queria a su viejo Goten...

Tome mi ropa y me fui a casa de Bra, ella queria que nos preparemos en su casa para irnos las dos juntas.

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES...

- Oye Bra... Esta ropa que tu me diste no me gusta!- dijo Pan con un gran disgusto.

- Pero tu ropa era horrenda, no era para una disco! Ademas ese vestido te queda perfecto!

- Si me queda como si fuera una mujerzuela! Es muy rebelador!- dijo roja.

- Ahora que lo veo... Tienes razon- dijo rendida.

- Me puedes dar algo como para mi? Por favor, sino me pongo mi ropa.- dijo ella tomando su ropa del bolzo.

- No no no no no, ya buscare algo creo que tengo el conjunto perfecto!

Diez minutos mas tarde...

- Perfecto!- se escucho gritar a Bra desde su armario.- Ponte esto es perfecto para ti- dijo dandole el conjunto.

Pan lo examino, y sonrio.

- No te tardes! Ya quiero ver como te queda!- dijo empujandola al vestidor.

Diez minutos mas tarde...

- Y? Como me queda?- pregunto Pan girandose en su lugar.

- Perfecto!

El conjunto de Pan consistia en unos Jeans negros gastados, una remera fucsia com un volado que caia de la manga derecha e iva en diagonal, que iva acompañada con un cierre, usaba unos zapatos de tacon azul rey aterciopleados, unas pulseras plateadas y un pequeño bolso negro.

- Te vez hermosa Pan! Estas muy linda encerio te lo digo...- y Bra abrazo a su amiga.- Tendrias que vestirte asi siempre. Ademas cuando seas famosa yo sere tu modista! Te hare unos conjuntos hermosos!- dijo saltando de a felicidad.

- Jaja primero tengo que ser famosa, y luego lo decidiremos.- dijo Pan- Tu tambien te vez bien.

Bra se habia cambiado mientras Pan se cambiaba, ella levaba:

Una bluza azul con mangas tres cuarto, una falda hasta la cintura con un cinturon con tachas, una pulcera de plastico negra y unas botas caña baja aterciopeladas color negra, y tambien un pequeño "sobre" de cuero como bolso.

Luego se maquillaron...

Pan levaba un brillo labial sueve, con una suave sombra dorada, en su pelo se hizo una trensa hacia el costado.

Bra levaba su cabello suelto, y tenia una sombra negra con sus labios rojos.

Luego bajaron por las escaleras de la mansion capsula y abajo se encontraban Trunks tomando una bebida, tambien bien vestido.

Cuando se estaban por marchar una vos las detuvo.

- Donde van mocosas?- dijo el Padre de Bra.

- Eh eee, a una disco papá.- dijo Bra nerviosa.

- Y quien te dejo ir sola?- dijo el examinandola.- Asi los estupidos te acosaran todo el tiempo.

- Pero papa voy con Pan.

- Como si Pan fuera superfuerte y las pudiera proteger ajja.- el se burlo.- TRUNKS!- llamo a su hijo.

- Si padre?- dijo Trunks Parandose al lado de Vegeta, Trunks vio a Pan y no podia creer lo que veia, cuando bajo de las escaleras no les presto atención pero ahora la veia y ralmente estaba hermosa.

- TRUNKS! ESCUCHAME CUANDO HABLO!- dijo enojado Vegeta.

- Sisi perdon, que decias?

- Tu vas a ir a la disco con Tu hermana y su amiga.

- Que! Pero no quiero estar de guardian, quiero divertirme cuando me encuentre alli ademas... Todavia es temprano.- dijo mirando su reloj eran las 22:45 pm.

- Si pero debemos pasar por Yami.- dijo Bra.

- Bueno iremos pero antes tambien pasaremos por Goten, Pares y Marron.

- Pero no podemos ir todos juntos!- dijo Bra

- Si ya se no entramos todos en un auto, pero yo le presto uno a Goten y el ira con Pares solos. Tu, Pan, Marron y yo en otro.

Eso ultimo a Bra la puso muy celosa, pero se le ocurrio un plan ella hiria en el mismo auto que en el de Goten y Pares.

Luego Partieron a buscar a los chicos, Trunks no dejaba de ver a Pan por el retrovisor.

- *No lo puedo creer! Esa era la Pan reservada? Se ve absolutamente hermosa... Pero que estoy diciendo! Ella no esta a mi altura! ella solo me ayuda en musica nada mas!*

- Trunks ya llegamos!- grito.

- eh? No me di cuenta- aparaco eln la puerta de la casa de Goten, que salia sonriendo con Pares y Marron.

- Hey amigo! - Goten saludo.

- Hey Trunks!- se escuho gritar a Marron.

- Que te pasa?

- Como entraremos todos en este auto? Esta la fulana y tu hermana!

- Si ya se. no les digas asi... Ella no es fulana se llama Pan, y bueno ellas querian venir.- dijo Trunks.

- Asi que Goten, ella y yo iremos en un auto- dijo Bra diciendole ELLA a Pares.- Y Trunks, Pan y tu en el otro adios! Vamonos Goten!

Goten, Bra y Pares se subieron al auto y se marcharon solo quedaban Trunks, Pan y Marron.

- *Bra! Te odiooo por que me dejaste con ellos! Seguro no te diste cuenta!*- dijo subiendo al auto nuevamente.-* Hace un momento Trunks me defendio de Marron... Por que?*

Marron miraba con odio a Pan, Trunks le pidio a Pan que se sentara en el aciento del acompañante para que Marron no lo molestara.

Pan se sonrojo por ello.

- Pan te sientas conmigo, por favor?- Pidio Trunks.

- Eh? Si, si claro.- dijo sonrojandose mientras se sentaba.

Marron Furiosa se sento en el haciento de atras.

* ME LAS PAGARAS FULANITA, ME LAS PAGARAS...*

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Holaaa!<p>

Se que es cortito el cap pero bueno jeje hasta ahi me inspire ya saben,creo que este dicho ya es cotidiano en mi jewjefcr "Hasta ahi me inspire".

Espero que les haya gustado, besos a todos los que me dejan reviews la verdad que me hace feliz que les guste el fic !

adios la semana que viene va estar e proximo cap! ya lo tengo listo.

PD: Si quieren ver que ropa usan Bra y Pan, vallan a mi perfil ahi les dejo los links! 3


	6. Seras mia cueste, lo que cueste

Todos estaban en camino a la discoteca, Bra estaba muy concentrada planeando y pensando.

Ella quería hacer todo lo posible para que Goten estuviera con ella, pero si él le daba esa oportunidad… Sería buena idea?

El ha demostrado ser una persona no confiable, engreída, altanera, infiel, etc.

Esta si era una decisión difícil…

Por otro lado Pan se encontraba en una situación difícil…

Marrón no paraba de mandarle miradas asesinas a través del espejo retrovisor, y no era que la asustaba, al contrario la enojaba.

Marrón no tiene razones porque mirarla y tratarla así, por más que ella este enamorada de Trunks nunca podrían estar juntos el nunca la miraría mas allá que a una perdedora.

-Oye Pan…- Hablo Trunks- tienes novio?

Esa pregunta si que sorprendió a sus dos acompañantes... Hizo que Pan se sonrojara.

-Pues… No.- dijo tímidamente

- Hey Trunks a ti que te importa?- dijo Marrón exaltada.

- Era solo una pregunta, no es que me importe.- dijo secamente.

Esto último hizo que Pan se entristezca un poco. Realmente todo estaba dicho… Trunks nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Ella no le llegaba ni a los talones, era alguien de clase media, no tenía dinero a montones, ella era una perdedora, mientras que el era el chico más popular de la escuela, ella era fea y él era el chico más hermoso del mundo…

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegaron a la disco, en la entrada ya estaban Bra, Goten y Pares.

-Por fin! Cuanto más se tardarían?- dijo Bra.

- Ya estamos aqui no?- dijo Trunks.

* * *

><p>1 hora mas tarde…<p>

Todos la pasaban bien menos Pan, que estaba siendo acosada por el amigo de su querido primo Goten.

-Vamos linda, se que también quieres!- dijo tratando de besarla.

-No, me tengo que ir ya es tarde.-dijo muy incómoda tratando de quitárselo de encima.

- Entonces si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas.-dijo agarrándola del su braso muy fuerte.

- No dejame!- se solto y se fue a buscar a los demas.

Pan busco y busco, pero a la única que encontró fue a Marrón que no servia de nada ya que ella quería regresar a su casa, y como estaban las cosas con la rubia no era buena idea.

Opto, por salir sola…

* * *

><p>Pov Trunks.<p>

Vi a Pan como perdida, buscando a alguien.

Luego vi que salió, seguramente ya se marchaba. Hace rato la vi con un hombre, ella estaba incomoda junto a el.

Opte por seguirla, tal vez la llevaría a su casa.

* * *

><p>Pov Pan.<p>

Sali de ese lugar, era horrible… Definitivamente las salidas no eran lo mio, al menos las salidas a las discos…

Al salir también vi a unos hombres en la esquina, estaban borrachos.

Di la vuelta y esos hombres me comenzaron a seguir…

-Hey! Linda quieres compania?- me pregunto uno de los hombres.

- Si! Quieres pasarla bien junto a nosotros?- dijo otro que se encontraba un poco mas atrás del otro.

Yo no les hice caso y empece a caminar mas rápido, estaba asustada.

Luego de unos minutos, desaparecieron.

-Uff! Que alivio.- me dije.

Pero al comenzar nuevamente a caminar, esos hombres aparecieron frente a mi.

-No contestaste mi pregunta… Quieres compania?- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-No, gracias-dije muy nerviosa.

- Pues eso no importa por que igual vendrás con nosotros.- me agarro y la llevo a un callejón de allí cerca.

* * *

><p>Pov Trunks.<p>

Al salir no vi a nadie, comencé a caminar quizás podía alcanzarla, y me ofrecería a llevarla.

-Porque hago esto? Porque quiero ayudarla?- me pregunte.

No la veía, seguramente ya se tomo un taxi, me di por vencido y decidi volver. Pero al escuchar unos pequeños gritos, me detuve y volvi.

-Ayudenmen!- escuche una voz gritar, se me hacia conocida.

- No grites preciosa, nadie te va a escuchar.- dijo otra voz.

-No por favor, les dare mi dinero, mis pertenencias pero no me hagan daño.

- No queremos dinero, ni tus pertenencias queremos otra cosa…- dijo rasgando su blusa.

- Eres muy linda, danos lo que queremos- dijo el otro.

- NO!

Luego de esa charla, supe de quien era la voz…

Entre a ese callejón, y le quite a esos bastardos de encima, comencé a golpearlos. Hasta que quedaron inconcientes.

Luego la vi, a ella… Pan, tenia una mirada de horror en su rostro, estaba asustada.

Segui mis instintos y la abraze, ella solo lloraba.

* * *

><p>Pov Pan.<p>

Estaba asustada, muy muy asustada.

Esos hombres pretendían abusar de mi, y no había nadie cerca que me ayudara.

Les roge para que no me hicieran daño, pero ellos insistieron.

Pero en el momento menos esperado, llego el…

Trunks, me salvo… Y le estoy muy agradecida, me puse a llorar.

Y el me abrazaba…

* * *

><p>-Todo esta bien Pan no llores.- dijo consolándola.<p>

- Crei que me ivan a hacer daño…- dijo entre sollozos.

- Pero llegue justo a tiempo.-dijo acariciando su espalda.

- Y te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte.

Luego se dieron cuenta en la posición que estaban, y se separaron.

Ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto el.

- Si te lo agradecería.

Luego de este momento, ella se puso a pensar…

¿Sería tan imposible que Trunks se fijara en ella?

Los dos se dirigieron al auto…

-Me esperas? Debo hacer una llamada- dijo Pan.

-Si claro…- contesto Trunks metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Pan le marco a Bra, para avisarle que se marchaba.

-Si?- contestaron.

-Bra, soy yo Pan, Ya me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana.

- Esta bien… Quieres que te lleve?

-No, ya me llevan no te preocupes.

-Es algún extraño? Pan sabes que no tienes que irte con nadie que no conozcas, pueden aprovecharse de ti y…- Pan la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, tu hermano me lleva- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Bueno pero…- continuo Bra pero se detuvo al procesar la información- QUE! Es encerio!

- Si, bueno te dejo Bar mañana hablamos adiós!- corto.- Ya estoy lista.- le dijo a Trunks

- Esta bien, sube.- dijo subiéndose también en su auto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Bra…<p>

-No lo puedo creer!

- Que no puedes creer?- alguien la sorprendió.

- Eh! A eras tu… Que quieres Goten?- pregunto haciéndose la desiteresada.

- No contestaste mi pregunta… Y ya sabes que quiero, te lo vengo pidiendo toda la noche, pero no se por que razón, te estas haciendo la desiteresada.- dijo el acercándose cada vez mas.

- Yo no me hago la desiteresada, y yo no quiero eso que TU quieres.

- Jaja seguro mi primita te lleno la cabeza con sus estupideces y por eso me rechazas, pero no le hagas caso esta mal de la cabeza.- dijo el acorralándola contra la pared.

- Ella no me lleno la cabeza, lo que ocurre es que me di cuenta de algunas "cositas" de ti, que antes no veía.-dijo mirándolo con una mirada desafiante.

- Y dime que son esas "cositas" que tu dices?- dijo el en su cuello.

- Jaja, cositas como que sos un engreído, un mujeriego y un tremendo estúpido!- al decir lo ultimo le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

Goten, se separo de ella adolorido, y ella lo dejo ahí pero antes le dijo:

-Si quieres acerte el galan conmigo, debes quitarte estas tres pequeñas cualidades que tienes. Lindo…

Y se fue…

-Maldita Bra… Seras mia cueste lo, que cueste.

* * *

><p>Hola gente como estan!<p>

Tanto tiempo! Este capitulo si que lo trabaje bastante...

Siento tardar muchooo, es qe la escuela me robaba mi tiempo!

Encima de todo mi comptadora personal se rompio, y no me llegaba la inspiracion.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!

Me animan mucho!

Para los que leen** The ****Substitute Teacher **prontoo subire el proximo capitulo, tengo que reacerlos asi que por eso tardo mucho, pero no dejare ese fic a la mitad.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos!

Besos!


End file.
